Golly
by MartinOfRedwall2019
Summary: Pound of the Baskervilles NSFW
1. Chapter 1

The Rescue Rangers was flying home in their Ranger Plane with a very thick, very shiny, very large, very long red balloon strapped to the plane through a forest under a storm one dark afternoon in December. The lightning was lightning up the shiny, soft, very long huge balloon body that little Chip was petting for over five hours to make the loud balloon squeaks to arouse Gadget Hackwrench. Then had the RR been landing the Ranger Plane in the forest that early evening as the tiny mice and the tiny chipmunks grabbed the loudly creaking, very thick, very shiny, very large, very long red balloon in the quiet and dark forest until the late night as the storm was calming down. Then had litttle Chip been brushing the loudly, squeaking wiener shaped, red balloon against Gadget Hackwrench's static hair from the night until the late morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Adventures in Squirrelsitting Unrated Version. Bink the very young squirrel was sitting in the Ranger Plane with a very thick, very shiny, very large, very long red balloon strapped to the plane in the tree in her forest under one afternoon. The squirrel was petting the very thick, very shiny, very large, very long red balloon strapped to the plane for over five hours non stop to make the loud balloon squeaks to arouse herself Then had Bink been grabbing the loudly creaking, very thick, very shiny, very large, very long red balloon non stop for hours in the quiet forest until the late evening. Then had the very young squirrel been sitting in the Ranger Plane and examined herself under her legs for the very first time as the very thick balloon laid beside her. The baby bonked by rubbing herself between her legs non stop from the evening until the early morning as she reached her climax.

Timmy Brisby with messy hair and tired eyes fever laid under a blanket with a flu in a bed in the stone home one evening as Mrs. Brisby gave the sick mouse food as Dale the chipmunk was there too. The chipmunk held a growing, creaking, very shiny, very clear, round bubble he gave air that the chipmunk got at a fair and then chipmunk, the female mouse the sick and half asleep mouse with messy hair and tired eye grabbing the creaking, very shiny, very clear, very large, round bubble from the evening until late at night. Then was the sick and half asleep mouse with messy hair and tired eye feeling the soft, creaking, very shiny, very, clear, very large, round bubble rub against his static hair and cheeks while the feverish mouse rubbed himself under the legs for several hours non stop under his bubble massage as Dale held the bubble from the late at night until the end of the morning non stop.

Big Mouth amd Rescue Rangers Mashup. Dale the chipmunk was at a sex education with a crowd of human kids sitting in chairs and a standing human female teacher. The chipmunk held a growing, creaking, very shiny, very clear, round bubble he gave air that the chipmunk got at a fair and then chipmunk, the human female teacher, grabbing the creaking, very shiny, very clear, very large, round bubble from the early morning until the noon under the kids first sexual education. Then was a little boy the soft, creaking, very shiny, very, clear, very large, round bubble rub against his static hair and cheeks while the kid rubbed himself under the legs for several hours non stop under his bubble massage as Dale held the bubble from the late at night until the end of the morning non stop while the crowd of kids watched and wondered why the little boy rubbed himself under his legs for a long time

Sparky the laboratory rat was out in a forest with Daddy Tops the triceratops one autumn morning. Sparky the laboratory rat grabbed a squeaking, white, very shiny, very large, printed balloon with a very wide neck as the triceratops pushed and kicked the squeaking, white, very shiny, very large, printed balloon with a very wide back to the rat neck out in the forest from the autumn morning until the afternoon. Sparky the laboratory rat then rubbed the squeaking, white, very shiny, very large, printed balloon with a very wide neck against the three hot hard horn ons the triceratops from the afternoon non stop until around midnight.

8 Bit Chip was together with an 8 Bit robot dog in a village one dark evening under the street lights in the Rescue Rangers NES Video Game. Pixelated Chip sat in the Ranger Plane and rubbed himself under the legs for many hours non stop until late at night as the pixelated robot dog was rubbing it´s metallic head against the very thick, very large, very wide, very shiny, creaking, red balloon attached to the Ranger Plane for many hours non stop until late at night in the village one dark evening under the street lights.

Chip was together with a timberwolf in the Everfree Forest one dark evening under the street lights. Chip sat in the Ranger Plane and rubbed himself under the legs for many hours non stop until late at night as the dog of twigs was rubbing it s twigs against the very thick, very large, very wide, very shiny, creaking, red balloon attached to the Ranger Plane for many hours non stop until late at night in the dark and quiet forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Skalrag the anthro fox and Felldoh the anthro squirrel was together with the Ranger Plane in a forest one morning. The squirrel and the fox was kissing, hugging and petting the creaking, large, very long, very thick, veyr shiny, red balloon attached to the plane non stop from the morning until the afternoon in the quiet forest. The squirrel and the fox was then catching and releasing the creaking, large, very long, very thick, veyr shiny, red balloon from the plane non stop from the the afternoon until the end of the evening non stop in the quiet forest.

Zootoopia RR. Nick Wilde the Judy Hopps sat together in the frontseats of a cop car one autumn morning after Gazelle s concert in Zootopia the last evening. Gazelle had earlier won the Zootopia Song Contest with Try Everything for Zootopia with singers from many different cities like Bunnyburrow in the summer. Nick Wilde and the bunny sat in the police car frontseat and was kissing, hugging and petting a creaking, large, very long, very thick, very shiny, red balloon he got from the Ranger Plane non stop from the morning until the afternoon in the parked cop car in a quiet little suburb outside Zootopia as Judy Hopps watched the fox make love to the balloon as the bunny rubbed herself under her legs for hours non stop. The squirrel and the bunny was then catching and releasing the creaking, large, very long, very thick, very shiny, red balloon from the plane non stop from the the afternoon until the end of the evening non stop in the car.


End file.
